cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Jakarta, Indonesia
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/jakarta .]] , Jakarta, Indonesia by Lingkar Ganja Nusantara]] location. Jakarta, Indonesia]] ]] . Jakarta]] . Jakarta]] . Jakarta]] . Jakarta]] . Jakarta]] . Jakarta]] . Jakarta]] Local links Return to top. *Indonesia. Cannabis-related links. *Banyak Manfaatnya, Ganja Diminta Dilegalkan LGN - Detiknews.com *Setiap Bulan, Aktivis Pendukung Legalisasi Ganja akan Gelar Aksi LGN - Detiknews.com *Group Fights For Cannabis Reform In Indonesia - Toke of the Town. By Steve Elliott. April 27, 2011 article. *legalisasiganja.com - Lingkar Ganja Nusantara Official Website: Legalisasi Ganja. *Dukung Legalisasi Ganja Community: Forum DLG *legalisasiganja.blogspot.com - legalisasi ganja. *Legalize Marijuana In Indonesia. *http://profiles.friendster.com/fredy78 *YouTube: Fredy (INPUD) The war on drugs is a war on health. *pioneer-of-transformation.blogspot.com - Pioneer of Transformation. *jangkar.org - Jaringan Aksi Nasional Pengurangan Dampak Buruk Narkoba Suntik - JANGKAR (Indonesian Harm Reduction Network). * Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Lingkar Ganja Nusantara. *Global Marijuana March. Twitter: *Twitter Legalisasi Ganja. City info Return to top. *'Google Maps:' Jakarta. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Jakarta. *Wikitravel: Jakarta. *WeBeHigh.com: Jakarta. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. GMM, May 5: *Facebook photos: Global Marijuana March 2012. *Video: Global Marijuana March 2012 - Jakarta, Indonesia . 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Official Facebook Event - Global Marijuana March 2011 - GMM 2011 Jakarta, Indonesis. *Group Fights For Cannabis Reform In Indonesia LGN - Tokeofthetown.com. *detikNews : Banyak Manfaatnya, Ganja Diminta Dilegalkan. *LGN: Global Marijuana March 2011. *Legalization supporters call for objective talks. By Hans David Tampubolon. The Jakarta Post. May 8, 2011 article. *Police to arrest protesters bringing marijuana to campaign rally. Jakarta Post. *Facebook photos: GMM 2011 Jakarta - Indonesia. *GMM Indonesia 2011 Sukses Mencuri Perhatian Media. *They Marched for Marijuana, Against the Drug War. StoptheDrugWar.org *Group promotes marijuana legalization initiative LGN - TheJakartaPost.com 2010 Return to top. GMM: YouTube link. RIP Fredy Malik KAMI AKAN TERUSKAN PERJUANGANMU SAMPAI BERJUMPA DI KEHIDUPAN YG LAIN Jakarta: Fredy - Chairman, Pioneer of Transformation fr_edy78(at)yahoo.com pioneer_of_transformation(at)yahoo.com ++ 62-817-686-2569 Postal: Jl. Borobudur Timur IX/32 Semarang 50148, Central Java - Indonesia GMM: *Photos: Global Marijuana March 2010. *Facebook photos: Global Marijuana March - 1 May 2010. Feb. 10, 2010: Female drug users suffer double discrimination. By Inga Ting. The Jakarta Post. :"When we conducted a visit to the women’s correctional facility in Tangerang, we found that all our respondents were forced to have sexual relations with police or to strip naked and stand in the street to have their bodies 'searched' by police. ... :"While her boyfriend was beaten and tortured in a separate room, Merry was blindfolded and gang-raped by police over a period of five days. The pair was eventually released without charge. :"Merry’s tale is not exceptional, says Ricky. He has also heard many tales of police failing to honor their side of the 'deal', even after the victim has acquiesced." 2009 Return to top. Jakarta: Fredy - Chairman, Pioneer of Transformation fr_edy78(at)yahoo.com pioneer_of_transformation(at)yahoo.com ++ 62-817-686-2569 Postal: Jl. Borobudur Timur IX/32 Semarang 50148, Central Java - Indonesia *Sept 16, 2009: Indonesia’s life or death Drug Laws | TalkingDrugs is a space to share stories and talk about drugs. *March 29, 2009: Police abuse of injection drug users in Indonesia. By Sara L.M. Davis and Agus Triwahyuono. :"In November 2007, the UN Special Rapporteur on Torture conducted a mission to Indonesia, visiting police stations and prisons around the country and meeting with experts and nongovernmental organizations (NGOs). Torture is 'routine practice' in Jakarta and other large cities in Java, he reported, and the conditions of detention in police stations amount to 'degrading and inhuman treatment.' The absence of transparency and monitoring systems to hold police accountable for torture results, he said, 'in a system of quasi-total impunity.' Following the Special Rapporteur’s mission, the Jakarta Legal Institute (LBH), a leading Indonesian civil rights NGO, published a survey in August 2008 finding that a majority of those in police detention were subject to physical abuse. ... :"The Ministry of Justice and Human Rights reported in April 2006 that of 89,000 prisoners housed in 396 prisons, most had been convicted of narcotics-related crimes." More info, links, years Return to top. Categories ''Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Jakarta, Indonesia